


Then reaching for the stars at night as our lives had just begun...

by Miss_Von_Cheese



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alien lovin', F/F, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Illustration, Implied sexy times, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Nosebleed, Religious References, Spooning, female presenting nipples, pinup, ähem...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Von_Cheese/pseuds/Miss_Von_Cheese
Summary: Various Star Trek: Discovery fanarts, various pairings, as they come by... and to avoid Tumblr's censorship.





	1. Trustful Spoon




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've wanted to draw a pinup Tilly for a while now and used it as a pretext to practice a few tricks on Photoshop.


	3. Saru/Linus : Pheromones exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Saru/Lieutenant Linus - Rating Teen

“Thank you, commander Saru. I must admit I had the most formidable evening,” Linus said with a nod towards his superior. 

Saru was still slightly puzzled, having spent the last few hours in a dreamy state. He didn't believe his own senses at first when the young lieutenant had come to him and invited him to share a private dinner in his quarters, under the pretense that spending the fourteenth of February [human time], on a Terran ship was a good occasion to engage in romantic activities. 

For a moment the Kelpian thought it was a terrible joke, the kind of pranks young trainees used to bully the weakest members of their teams with, but the junior officer was serious, planted on his feet, giving him his most determined look. 

“I do have feelings for you,” Linus had explained. “And wish to explore in your company the possibilities of pursuing a relationship, if so would suit you.” 

Saru was quite relieved his ganglios were gone for he would have panicked otherwise. He had never rejected the idea of finding a romantic partner and have intimate friendships, but with Linus? The man was gorgeous beyond reasons! A handsome fella like him could have had anyone he wanted, with his lovely scaly skin and his shiny wide eyes… how flattering was this newly revealed interest! Saru was certain he had spent the whole evening blushing, or even reddening and palpitating when Linus brushed long claws against his fingers, outrageously flirtatious. 

As it turned out though, they had a lot in common and shared many ideas and point of views, and when their opinions diverged they managed to engage in passionate but warm debates without arguing. By the end of the evening, when Saru announced he was going back to his quarters, Linus thanked him for this delightful moment. 

Before the Kelpian reached the door, Linus opened his mouth then closed it. He fidgeted nervously, blinked his delicate eyelids a few times then sighed, “I would very much like to demonstrate my affection by brushing my nose on your skin to share pheromones… would you be interested in that?” 

“I, hum… very much,” Saru nodded. “This would be my pleasure, lieutenant.” 

And as the Saurian gently stroked his cute flat nose over the ridges of his cheek, Saru’s heart started beating like Klingon drums, a shocking happiness he had never felt before. One of the sweetest discoveries the so-called Starfleet ship gave him through the years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ficlet also is featured in the "[Fluff me Up, Scotty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209591/chapters/43167821)" collection.


	4. Spock/Pike : "There are no words..."




	5. Christopher Pike/Number One: Holy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist making a fanart of [Astronodingoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronoddingoff/pseuds/Astronoddingoff)'s wonderful fic "[Holy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661396)". It's a seriously great piece, if you're not too touchy when it comes to religious references, do yourself and your sub Pike tendencies a favor and just go read it!


End file.
